polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Armeniaball
Armeniaball |nativename = Հայաստան գնդակը Hayastan gndaky|personality = Stubborn, clever, hospitable|language = Armenian Russian|notes = Quite easy to draw|reality = Republic of Armenia/ Հայաստանի Հանրապետություն|government = Semi-presidential republic|gender = Male|capital = Yerevanball|religion = Monophysitism|founded = 1991|predecessor = Armenian SSRball|intospace = Yes|likes = Nagorno-Karabakhball, Ararat, wine, apricot, peach, pomegranate, mountains, nature, eagles, football, Eurovision, the singer Sirusho, chess, lavash, khorovats (Armenian BBQ), to restore Constantinople, (Telling) History (especially his one to show the World that he is very Ancient), his diaspora (PROUD !!!), Tupac, Kim Kardashian ,System of a down, Ukrainian girls|friends = Greeceball Romaniaball Kurdistanball Assyriaball Cyprusball Russiaball Serbiaball Franceball USAball Lebanonball Iranball Indiaball Georgiaball (mostly) Palestineball Latviaball Bulgariaball|enemies = Azerbaijanball Turkeyball Pakistanball Georgiaball (friendly rival) Ukraineball Hungaryball Kazakhbrick|hates = Juden-Kebab, Kebab, changes, not being in World Cup, earthquake, emigration, genocide, being anschlussed,Turks,Azeris, Wahhabism, Zionism (sometimes)|image = 10981997 851178531620694 776277309787127402 n.jpg|caption = I can into space|bork = Armen armen, Jan jan|food = Lavash, Khorovats, Lebneh, Dolma, Tabbouleh, Hommos, Pita |onlypredecessor =Armenian SSRball |predicon = Armenian SSR|type = Kebab Remover|affiliation = Eurasian Union CIS CSTO|status = Of presidental elections soon, gettings into exciting!}} Armeniaball (Հայաստան գնդակը; IPA: /hajastan gəndakə/) is an ancient countryball located next to Turkeyball, Georgiaball (the European one), Azerbaijanball, and Iranball. It's known for having issues with Kebab over the years. Cannot into European Union because Russiaball said no, so instead is into Eurasian Union. He is also a member of CSTOball. Armenia also can into pretty and unique Elvish alphabet. Religion 95% of the population is Christian. Worth mentioning that Armenia is known to be the first state to adopt Christianity as religion. Has his own sect of Christianity called Armenian Apostolic. There are thousands of churches on his clay. He has one functioning mosque for the whole country built when Persiaball ruled him, mostly only used by Iranball tourists. And the one pagan temple of his that wasn't destroyed by Christians is occasionally used by a small sect of neopagans. 93% - Armenian Apostolic. 2%- Other Christianity. 1% - Yazidism. 4% - None or Other (Atheist, Jew, neo-paganism, Islam, etc). History Armeniaball first mentioned by Persiaball in 500's BC, his clay appearing in world's oldest map. He emerged when his father Urartuball died. He has had many incarnations, relatives and ancestors since then, as can be read on other pages. Modern Armeniaball was into independence in 1991 after Sovietball died. He was still of badly damaged by 1988 earthquake, and by fighting with Azerbaijanball over his brother Nagorno-Karabakhball, and his economic state was worse because Azerbaijanball and his longtime enemy Turkeyball blockaded his borders. 1990's were not kind to him, he had no electricity and was busy with war. But it is of thanks to his friendship with Iranball and Georgiaball that he is of survived, as well as because of his diaspora. Although the war with Azerbaijan ended with ceasefire in 1994 (but not really since they still shoot at each other), Nagorno-Karabakhball is more or less independent. Azerbaijanball attacked him again in April 2016 in a renewed war, but was pushed back after four days, eventually bringing back the (poorly kept) ceasefire and failing to take over the clay. Relations Family: * Nagorno-Karabakhball (Artsakhball) - Armenia's little kebab remover brother. Declared independence in 1991, but no countryballs of recognizing it other than me, only other unrecongized balls and some US stateballs. * Javakhkball - Armenia's other little brother that is staying with Georgiaball, getting ripe for annexation. *Hamshenball - Armenia's Islamic little brother that got lost during the Armenian Genocide and is now in Turkey and have severe identity problems. * Armenian Kingdom of Ciliciaball - Another Armenian kingdom who was badass and a crusader. His arch-enemy was Mamlukball, and he was into friendship with Mongoliaball. * Urartuball - Armenia's father, who died a long time ago and was rivals with Assyriaball. * Nairiball - Armenia's mother, a tribalball who married and joined Urartuball. * Phrygiaball - Possibly Armenia's grandfather, or at least Ancient Greeceball seemed to think so. * Hayasa-Azziball - Other grandfather (he is where the "Haya" in "Hayastan" originates). * His eleven provinceballs, which are like his children. Historical Relations: * SPQRball: Was of a good friend. We had some fights and he ruled me for some times. BUT I WAS OF FIRST CHRISTIAN, NOT YUO!!! * Ancient Greeceball: Culturally similar. Were of good friends and ruled both by SPQRball. * Parthiaball: Probably best friend when I was still Ancient Armeniaball. * Assyriaball - Went through similar experiences with kebab. They are of good friends, as close as Armenia is with Greeceball. His dad Urartuball was Assyriaball's arch-enemy but they've moved past that now. Their gods Khaldi and Ashur can into being friends. * Sassanidball: Clay stealer. * Mamlukball: Another clay stealer. * Byzantineball: Greeceball's father who was son of SPQRball. WHY WERE YUO KEEP INVADING ME APUSH! * Ottomanball: GREAT SATAN WHO FINALLY OF GOT REMOVED!!! 'REMOVE KEBAB!!! REMOVE KEBAB FROM PREMISES!!! YUO OF SMELL DIRTY KEBAB!!! 1915 WORSEST DAY OF LIFE, 1915 NEVER FORGET!!! ARMENIA + SERBIA + GREECE + POLAND = KEBAB REMOVED!!! ' Greatest enemy in history who even now I hatings a lot. Friends: * Romaniaball - We are of good friends. We are both Orthodox and like removing kebab. * Greeceball - We met so long ago that I cannot into remembering when. We were and still are great buddies who support each other in a difficult situation. Both hatings kebab, we are kebab removers, we are Orthodox and we want to restore glorious city of Constantinople. Also Greeceball is my second best friend * Franceball - France is known for always giving 12 points to Armenia in Eurovision. They share excellent relations as it is said. He also made it illegal to deny Armenian genocide on his clay. * Iranball - He of used to be one of my greatest enemies and now he of one of my best friends. We like each other and have a lot of economical partnerships with each other. Let's into building a railroad together. Also a lot of Persian tourist come and visit me. * Uruguayball - Uruguay will always be in Armenia's heart! First country ever to recognize the Armenian Genocide. Armenia remembers that. * Argentinaball - Armenian diaspora is having colonies there. He's a friend who has stuck up for Armenia in the past. * Cyprusball - Armenia and Cyprus share good feelings towards each other. * Lebanonball - Being in Middle East Lebanonball is quite a badass and brave country, with really good food. Armenia loves Lebanon. Lebanon is also the first arabic country to recognize the Armenian genocide. * Georgiaball - She of a sister. We share good relations even though we fight a lot. Too sad she of not removings kebab with me like we used to before. * Spainball - Armenia and Spain like each other. * / Sovietball/Russiaball - Big Brother is of watching Armenia. He misses the economic stability he had with Sovietball, but likes being independent. Russiaball is helping protect him from kebab, and in return Armeniaball lets there be Russian military bases on his clay. They have mutual best interests. Armenia starting to wonder if Russia actually cares for him or just using him though.Also Russiaball is my best friend. * USAball - Support from the sunny California, who Armeniaball sometimes dubs New Cilicia. In fact Armenia receives the second highest U.S. aid per capita behind Israel. USAball wants Armeniaball and Azerbaijanball to stop fighting and for Armeniaball to make up with Turkeyball so he can put an oil pipeline through Armenia's clay there can be peace in the region. And he wishes to undermine Armeniaball's friendship with Russiaball. * Eurasian Unionball - Hopes to making money with him, but has only started. This better not be some kind of trick to resurrect Soviet Union. * Colombiaball - The flag is similar, but upside-down, and there's even a cityball in Colombia called Armenia. * Polandball - These countryballs aren't trade partners or something like that, but it should be there, because there is love between its people. Armeniaball's presence in the country goes back to Medieval times when Armeniaballs were fleeing Seljukball. Poland recognizes genocide, and gifs Armenia cherries. Yum. * Indiaball - They have been friends for a long time, and have close ties. Yerevanball has a yearly Indian festival too. Armeniaball supports him against evil Pakistan. * Germanyball - Has much kebab living with him and didn't do anything to stop genocide... until 2016 when he finally of recognized it and said sorry! Danke, Germania. * Palestineball - He's always supporting Armenia and Nagorno-Karabakh without even knowing it. He and Nagorno-Karabakhball are of so similar. * Serbiaball - They are OK, mostly, Also they disagree on Nagorno-Karabakhball because of Serbia not wanting Kosovoball's independence. They are often portrayed as closer friends in comics than they are in real life.Also when he is ok he is third best friend * Bulgariaball - Many of Armens go to Bulgaria. He is orthodox, too. Maybe we can be better friends, but for now. Neutral * Israelcube - Armeniaball has his own section in Jerusalemcube, but a love/hate relationship with Israelcube, since he sells weapons to Azerbaijanball and won't recognize genocide despite suffering through his own. They have a lot in common but often find themselves on opposing sides. * Kurdistanball- Kurdistan say he is of sorry for helping Turkeyball commit genocide. Armeniaball not accept apology yet, but is secretly rooting for Kurdistanball in its rivalry with Turkeyball. * Turkmenistanball - Armenia is actually okay with him, because at least his ancestors stayed home instead of invading other countries and doing genocides. * Chinaball - Is trade partner and interested in Armeniaball's economic development. Might be a good backup partner if Russiaball ever bails out on him. Also gave Erevanball some buses. Thanks Chinastan! * Syriaball - They got along well, as he helped Armeniaballs during the genocide. Feels sorry for him these days though. Armeniaball is taking in some of his Syrian-Armenian and Yazidi refugees, who bring with them their fine cuisine. * EUball - Armeniaball has mostly friendly feelings for him, even though Russiaball is making Armeniaball stay away from him. Disagrees with EUball on Crimea though, because he believes in the right of self-determination. * UKball - They are friends, but he won't recognise genocide and won't give back Ancient Armeniaball's statue of Anahit. * Kosovoball - Reminds him of his little brother Nagorno-Karabakh. May recognize his independence soon, to stay consistent. Just hope Serbiaball does not get angry. Enemies * Turkeyball - REMOVE KEBAB! REMOVE KEBAB YUO ARE WORST TURK! HOW DARINGS YUO ATTACKINGS ME AND MAKINGS GENOCIDE AND DENYING HISTORY?! 'REMOVE KEBAB FROM GLORIOUS GREEK, KURDISH AND ARMENIAN LANDS! RETURN OUR LANDS AND MOST OF ALL RETURN THE GLORIOUS CITY OF CONSTANTINOPLE! FALL OF OTTOMAN, BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! REMOVE KEBAB FROM PREMISES!!! WE WILL ONE DAY TAKE REVENGE AND REMOVE YUO BACK WHERE YUO CAME FROM! ARMENIA + GREECE + SERBIA + KURDISTAN + RUSSIA = KEBAB REMOVED!!! ' * Azerbaijanball - He oppresses my little brother Nagorno-Karabakh. I defeated him in 1994 but, he is still very salty at me. * ISISball - STOP KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE AND DESTROYING MY CHURCHES YUO RAT! I suspect Turkeyball aids and funds him. * Pakistanball - He of not recognizes me because he lovings Azerbaijanball. Gallery − Turkey can into bully.png − 10406432 791022780933748 5103695041225843829 n.png − Armeniaball_Provinces.jpg FjNJGRq.png − 1471833 678850002186882 4327498736050363991 n.jpg − MwZkH.png|History of Armeniaball − 28bw7iw2298x.png − Arminia.png|Armeniaball, his clay and glorious flag. − cB9wDQF.png − 12006274 942879785783901 8469542147672934516 n.png − h1mESTl.jpg − Recognized.png − C5HzqzP.jpg|Flag colors can be of confusing. − 1797542_638968449508371_290666089_n.jpg|Remembering the good old days. − Urartuball Comic.png|Meeting his father Urartuball − WAGkAGj.png − Transcaucasia.png|The death of Transcaucasiaball and its aftermath − Z1tvf5E.png − HdAgbVJ.png − Hotje4q.png − 'pEqSpSN.png − OSCE is useless 1.png − Gyumriball Armeniaball.png − VoNkUek.png − Familia_de_countryballs.png − Da_Polandball_crew.png − Armenian History.png − OSCE Negotiations.png − Banned Flags Eurovision.png − 7. Politics and Eurovision.png − 12. Eurovision 2016.png − Category:Remover of kebab Category:Anti-Turkish Category:Characters Category:Kebab Removers Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Landlocked Category:Duner Lovers Category:Kebab Haters Category:Armenian Speaking Countryball Category:Comics featuring Armeniaball Category:Monotheistic Religionballs Category:Monotheistic Religionball Category:Christian Lover Category:Kebab Remover Category:Remove Kebab